Children's toys such as vehicles are often energized by batteries. A master switch is generally provided in each such toy vehicle to control the operation of the vehicle. When the master switch in the vehicle is open, no power is consumed in the vehicle. When the master switch in the vehicle is closed, power is consumed in the vehicle.
Often a child will close the master switch, play with the vehicle for a short while and then walk away from the vehicle while the vehicle is still powered by the batteries. Power then continues to be drained from the vehicle even though the child is not operating the vehicle. As a result, the batteries in the vehicle have a relatively short life. This requires the child's parents to purchase other batteries and to insert such other batteries into the vehicle in place of the dead batteries. As children's parents will appreciate, batteries are relatively expensive.